


Run And Hide

by RageQuit



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Horror, M/M, i honestly dont even know, i'll roll with it, it scared me so, tw blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageQuit/pseuds/RageQuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You shouldn't mess with strange things you see lying around, Ryan. You never know when it could come back to haunt you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run And Hide

**Author's Note:**

> *looks at actual fic I need to update* nah.
> 
> I have honestly no idea how this turned out but I was pretty proud so here we go. This was based pretty heavily on several different nightmares I've had so... I don't know. Have fun~

Ryan hummed softly to himself as he wandered around his little house, tidying various things. He wasn’t usually one for cleaning but he figured this would warrant some straightening up. Gavin was returning home, after having been in England for a few weeks. Sure, they’d been Skyping and texting almost nonstop, but Gavin was actually going to be home again.

He dared to venture into what was supposed to be a guest room, but had quickly become a storage room for various shit. Maybe he could straighten up in there. They’d always said they were going to organize the room and never actually got around to it. So he’d do it himself. He started opening up boxes and scavenging through them, sorting out their contents.

One box was filled with shredded newspaper that protected just a single item. Ryan sat back on his heels as he pulled it out. A glass sphere. It was about the size of his palm and was just barely tinted blue. He passed it back and forth to himself, curiously. He’d definitely never seen it before which meant it was probably some random thing a fan had sent to Gavin. His text alert went off and he jumped, slightly, dropping the ball to the ground and shattering it.

“Oh, fuck.” He whispered, collecting the larger pieces in his hands. “You didn’t even fall that far, you piece of shit.” He dumped the glass into a trash bag and checked on his phone.

_ Gavin Free: Picking me up at 11 still, yeah? _

_ Ryan Haywood: Of course. _   
__**  
** Ryan Haywood: By the way, I broke your little glass ball. Sorry.   
__**  
** Gavin Free: I don’t have a little glass ball.   
__**  
** Ryan Haywood: Oh. I found it in a box. I figured it was yours.   
__**  
** Gavin Free: Nope.   
__**  
** Ryan Haywood: Must’ve been from a fan.   
__**  
** Gavin Free: I’ve got to keep packing. Love you!   
__**  
** Ryan Haywood: You’re an asshole<3   
__**  
** Gavin Free: Aw :)

  
_**  
** _ Ryan smirked and tucked his phone away. He glanced up at the room, at the piles of boxes still stacked around. His expression quickly changed to a frown. He’d barely slugged through a quarter of the boxes. There was no way he was going to finish this. He sighed and brushed off his pants of any potential glass shards that may have decided to stick to him. “Maybe I can beat Ass Cred before he gets back…”

~*~*~

It was 1 in the morning. Gavin had just texted him that he was about to board his plane. He’d shot a quick response back and returned his attention to the TV, where he was just so close to finally beating that Assassins Creed game that Jack had been pestering him about for ages. He stuck his tongue out in concentration as he air assassinated a member of the Templar. It was going great, he’d be finished in no time now.

The TV flickered, breaking his concentration. He quickly recovered before he could take any damage, but it flickered again. He tilted his head to the side, still trying to focus on the game. It flickered one more time before shutting off entirely. He let out a loud groan of irritation. “What the fuck is this? What’s wrong with you now?” He barked at the television, throwing his controller into the chair as he stood up.

He peered around the device, looking for whatever had come unplugged. Everything seemed fine. He sighed and reached behind it to play with the cords. He grabbed onto a cord and tugged it out of it’s spot. The second he did, though, an ear piercing screech rang through the house.

Ryan let out a cry of his own as he stumbled backwards and landed hard on his ass. He scrambled to his feet and looked around wildly, searching for the source of the scream. Outside. He rationalised. It had to be coming from outside. Someone is being murdered. It’s okay. He forced himself to creep over to the window, lifting the curtain just ever so slightly enough that he could peek out.

Nothing.

He sighed and let the curtain fall back into place. The game must still be running. Someone in the game screamed. It didn’t make sense that that was the only sound that would come out, but it was the best he had. He turned around and came face to face with something that didn’t seem to have much of a proper face.

He screamed and fell back into the window, hitting his back hard against the sill. By the time he’d recovered, it was gone. Ryan’s eyes darted back and forth around his living room. After a minute of complete silence he finally decided that it was safe to breathe and did so, rubbing his face harshly. Whatever it was had permanently burned its image into his head.

It didn’t look much different from something you’d find in a horror game. Long, stringy, black hair. Spindly limbs. The works. But it’s face was wrong. It wasn’t coated in blood, or torn apart and mangled. It just looked disproportionate and wrong. Too big eyes that were solid white and glistening. A mouth stretched far too wide with needle-like teeth, far too long to fit properly.

He let out a long, shaky sigh as he scanned the room again. A sharp pain began to yell at him from where he’d run into the window sill. He stood up warily, touching his back in an attempt to soothe the pain.

His attention was ripped away from his back as the TV flickered back on. Random shapes started appearing on screen and quickly vanishing. A few beats would pass and then another shape would quickly appear. Ryan found himself captivated by the shapes and the rest of the world was lost to him. The beats between shapes gradually began to grow smaller and smaller until there were no beats and the shapes were flashing up onto the screen right after another.

The shapes suddenly stopped flashing and the screen went black. A scream filled the air and two hands grabbed onto Ryan’s shoulders. He cried out at the icy touch they left and curled in on himself. The next moment he threw his shoulders back, twisting his body at the same time to get whatever it was off. He was quickly released and he whipped around to look at whatever had grabbed him.

Nothing.

He started panting, putting a hand to his chest. The first scream came from the game. Okay. The weird faced thing was just his imagination running wild. Sure. The shapes were from a kid’s show that happened to turn on. Fine. But this… This was real. There was no denying the lingering cold still gripping his shoulders.

_Gotta get out. Gotta get out. Gotta get out gotta get out gottagetout gottagetoutgottagetoutgottagetout!_ His mind screamed at him. He stumbled towards the front door, undoing the lock. He grabbed the knob and turned, yanking on the door. It wouldn’t budge. _Oh, that fucking figures. Open please open please please just open oh my god open._

__

“Have you checked the garage yet?” A sing-songy voice asked. Ryan’s blood ran cold. He stopped playing with the door and slowly turned. It was the same thing that had shown up at the window, but this time was different. It was looking up at him, head tilted to the side. It’s mouth had stretched into an impossibly wide smile. The needle teeth, earlier pristine, were now dripping with a dark liquid.

“I- I don’t want to check the garage…” He whispered, back pressed into the door.

“Have you checked the garage yet?” It asked again, though it’s mouth didn’t move.

Ryan only whimpered in response.

“Have you checked the garage yet?” The voice dropped several octaves.

“Have you checked the garage yet?” And now it went up.

“Have you checked the garage yet?” The regular voice.

The three voices started talking over one another, all asking the same question, all coming from everywhere, filling his house, filling his mind. He pressed his hands against his ears, sliding down the door. “Stop, _stop!_ ” He screamed, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Have you checked the garage yet?”

“No!” He screamed. “No, no, no, nononono! _Leave me alone!_ ” His voice was breaking.

“CHECK THE GARAGE, RYAN!” All three voices screeched at him. He looked up just in time to see it curl its grin into a snarl and launch itself at him. He shrieked in terror as it grabbed him by the neck and hair, tossing him face first onto the ground. Then it was gone. But it’s voices weren’t.

“CHECK THE GARAGE!” He struggled to his feet, leaning heavily on the wall.

“CHECK THE GARAGE!” Tears blocked his vision and streamed down his face.

“CHECK THE GARAGE!” He stumbled into the kitchen, slamming into a chair.

“CHECK THE GARAGE!” He twisted the handle to the garage door and threw it open.

The voices stopped. So did the rest of the world apparently. Everything was silent. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he looked into his garage. The floor was covered in a thin layer of a liquid he could only guess to be blood. A body was lying face down in the middle of it all. A body he was all too familiar with.

Something shoved him out the door and he landed hard on his wrist. He winced and held it against his chest. It was most definitely blood coating the floor. He crawled his way over to the body, his every movement echoing loudly in the silence. He pushed the body over onto its back and stared at the face in confusion.

There was no blood on it, though the rest of the body was soaked. It was Gavin’s face. It was absolutely Gavin’s face. He was certain. But it wasn’t Gavin. It was Michael? His mind told him this body was Michael’s. He was sure of it, no question. It just happened that Michael looked exactly like Gavin. The body sat up, abruptly, and stared at him.

The room began to spin. Literally spin. He was pretty sure he threw up at some point, but he didn’t remember. Michael moved strangely. He stood up purely by straightening his hips. He spun around without moving his feet to stare at Ryan.

Against his will, Ryan found himself climbing to his feet. He walked towards Michael, entranced in his green eyes. He stopped just a few inches from the body. They stood there for several moments before Michael’s strange movements changed to normal ones as he grabbed Ryan by the neck and threw him back into a wall.

He took a moment to recover and in that time his location changed. He was sitting on the floor of his bathroom. Michael and the needle-toothed creature were standing over him, grinning manicly.

~*~*~

Gavin turned his key in the door lock, briefly looking back to wave at Geoff as he drove off. He pushed the door open and lugged his suitcases inside. “Ryan?” He called, shutting the door behind him. “Ryan, get up already! You already missed picking me up.” Gavin waited for a response. He didn’t get one, but he did get raspy whispers from down the hall.

Suddenly in panic mode he followed the sound to the bathroom. He threw the door open to find Ryan sitting on the floor with his face in his hands. “Bloody hell.” He dropped to his knees and gently touched the other man’s arm. Ryan’s head shot up at the touch and he nearly burst into tears at the sight of Gavin.

Gavin, on the other hand, immediately recoiled. Somehow Ryan had nearly scratched his face off and was now bleeding rather badly. He was cradling one hand gently and his eyes were completely bloodshot. “What happened…?”

Ryan just shook his head, burying his face in his hands again.

“I’m gonna go get you something to bandage up your face.” He stood up quickly, unable to handle the fear that was filling the small room. He was gone for a few minutes before he popped his head back into the bathroom. “Do you happen to know where we have gauze?”

  
“Have you checked the garage yet?”

 


End file.
